Kathleen Barr
Kathleen Barr is a Canadian voice actress, He was born in April 6, 1967 in Toronto, Canada. Voices: * A Christmas Adventure from a Book Called Wisely's Tales - Honey Bunny * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog – Katella, Mama Robotnik, Additional voices * Galaxy Express 999 – Maetel, Queen Promethium * Barbie and the Diamond Castle – Lydia * Barbie in a Christmas Carol – Chuzzlewit, Ghost of Christmas Present, Mrs. Dorrit * Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus – Shiver, Queen, Rayla the Cloud Queen * Barbie and the Three Musketeers – Helene * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale - Eris, Snouts * Barbie Mariposa – Rayna * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses – Delia * Barbie: Fairytopia - Laverna and 2 of the Pixies * Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow - Laverna * Barbie as Rapunzel - Alice the Red Fairy * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper – Serafina and Bertie * Barbie of Swan Lake – Marie and Fairy Queen * Barbie: Mermaidia – Laverna * Barbie Thumbelina – Vanessa * Barbie in the Nutcracker – Elisabeth Drosselmayer and Owl * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 - Eris, Snouts * Battletoads - Rash, Dark Queen * Beast Machines – Botanica * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures - Gabbi * Billy the Cat - Mom * Bionicle: Mask of Light – Gali * Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows – Roodaka and Gaaki * Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure – Princess Frostine * Casper's Haunted Christmas - Carol Jollimore, Poil * Class of the Titans – Athena, The Horae * Conan the Adventurer - Mesmira, Misc characters * Conan and the Young Warriors – Sulinara * Dinobabies - Truman * Dinosaur Train - Mrs. Corythosaurus, Trudy Triceratops, Laura Giganotosaurus, Delores Tyrannosaurus, Ned Brachiosaurus, Velma Velociraptor, Peggy Peteinosaurus, Ollie Ornithomimus, Mrs. Ornithomimus, Angela Avisaurus (One Small Dinosaur/T. Rex Migration), Pauline Proganochelys, Tuck Triceratops and Erma Eoraptor * Dragon Booster – Lance Penn, Marianis, Dragon City News Reporter, Chute * Dragon Tales – Wheezie, Polly Nimbus, Mooky and Misc. characters * Ed, Edd n Eddy – Marie Kanker and Edd * Edgar & Ellen – Edgar, Natalie Nickerson * Exosquad – Colleen O'Reilly * The Fearless Four - Wasp #2 / Big Mother Berta / Samantha / Mozart / Mouse * Galaxy Express 999 – Maetel, Kenae Hoshino and Promethium * Galaxy World of Alisa - Maetel (American English dub) * Groove Squad - Roxanne * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe – Evil-Lyn * Hero: 108 – Lady Green * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance – Moya * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers – Gelorum * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 – Agura Ibaden, Hatch, Kyburi, Zen, Korosivash * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race – Gelorum * Hot Wheels World Race - Gelorum * In Search of Santa - Queen Penelope, Mrs. Clause, Agonysia, Katie, Marcus and Mimi * Johnny Test – Lila Test, Janet Nelson Jr., Blast Ketchup, General's Technician, Tyler, Surfer Dudette, Beatrice * Kid vs. Kat - Millie Burtonburger, Kat, Lorne * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice – Guinevere, Morgana Le Faye * Kong: King of the Apes - Botila * Krypto the Superdog - Isis, Andrea's Mom, Delilah * LeapFrog Letter Factory Adventures DVD Series - Cousin Toad, Chief * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu- Misako, Brad, Gene * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (direct-to-video) - Additional voices * Liberty's Kids – Henri LeFebvre * Littlest Pet Shop - Anna Twombly, Jasper Jones, Pom LeBlanc, Scout Kerry, Largest Ever Pet Shop Cat, Minka's Fantasy Art Gallery Announcer, Vi Tannabruzzo, Rubina Amster, Shahrukh's Personal Assistant, Lavender, Henrietta Twombly, Sunshine Sweetness and Dolores * Littlest Pet Shop shorts - Polka Dot Shirt Lady and Anna Twombly * Make Way for Noddy – Martha Monkey * Martha Speaks – Ronald Boxwood, Polly, Mrs. Demson, * Max Steel - Katherine Ryan, * Mega Man – Additional voices * Mix Master – Ditt * Mosaic - Facade and Mrs. Nottenmyer * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Carlton Cold Jones * My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday - Kinomo and Sweetberry * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree - Trixie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks - Trixie * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Hoops (adult), "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis, Trixie * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade - Kimono and Sweetberry * My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica - Madison * My Scene Goes Hollywood – Madison * NASCAR Racers – Megan "Spitfire" Fassler * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - Morrigan Aensland * The Nutcracker - Marie * Open Season: Scared Silly - Bobbie, Edna, Tree-Hugger Lady * Pocket Dragon Adventures - Scribbles * Powerpuff Girls Z - Cody, Butch, Sam, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * Pucca – Ssoso, Doga * Quest for Zhu - Mazhula * Rainbow Fish - Wanda the Octopus, Mrs. Chips * Ranma ½ – Cologne (Movies and OAVs), Tsubasa Kurenai (Movie 1) * ReBoot – Dot Matrix, Princess Bula * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie – Rudolph, Young Rudolph, and Twinkle * Sabrina: The Animated Series - Additional voices * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Enchantra, Tiffany Titan and Zanda * Salty's Lighthouse – Ocho and Aunt Chovie * Sitting Ducks – Bev * Sonic Underground – Additional voices * Stargate Infinity – Draga * Storm Hawks – Lynn, Garrett (Pork Chop) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures - Mavis Maraschino * Street Fighter - Lucinda Davila * Tayo the Little Bus - Tayo, Alice * The Little Prince - Fovea (B 370 episodes 13-14, Planet of the Globies) * The Simpsons - Terri, Mrs. Muntz, Donna, Dolph Starbeam, and others * The Simpsons Movie - Terri, Mrs. Muntz, Donna, Dolph Starbeam, and others * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show - Queen Rotunda, Birdo, King Koopa's mother * Troll Tales - Snapper * The Twisted Whiskers Show - Cutie Snoot, Flouncie * Weird-Oh's - Digger Category:Voice Actors Category:Magic Tales Voice Actors Category:Dragon Tales Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Voice Actors